


ангельський пил

by hollaya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014 au, Angst, Drama, Drugs, M/M, скло на склі
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollaya/pseuds/hollaya
Summary: — що з тобою сталося, кас?з касом сталася любов та слабкість. з касом стався апокаліпсис. з касом стався дін вінчестер, та водночас він — те єдине, про що він не шкодував жодної миті, тож розчаровувати діна-з-минулого-коли-все-було-простіше не хочеться.— життя, дін.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	ангельський пил

**Author's Note:**

> це ау!2014 року, хоча й не зовсім ау, бо події розгортаються згідно з 4 серією 5 сезону, просто до. 
> 
> скло і багато, як на мене. тема наркотиків, алкоголю, куріння, бійки та дуже пристойний опис сексу, можливо ще якісь сумнівні речі.

— що сталося, кас?

***

кастіель вперше напивається через три місяці. в нього свербить спина, болить голова, він голодний та змерзлий в зачуханій мотельній кімнаті — і він самотній. відцурався неба, відцурався людства — не потрібний в жодному зі світів. складно без крил, без тепла благодаті, без діна. кастіель все ще не розуміє, чому вбитий горем вінчестер тягає його з собою по штатах — інколи він обертається на нього з водійського місця та кас відчуває його розчарування шкірою.

_не сем._

дін майже не розмовляє з ним, залишає в номерах дивитися в стелю. кас сам розбирається з непрактичними людськими функціями. відбиті пальці, розірвані речі, бійки — з нього погана людина. народжений ангелом, божим створінням — літати через часи та простір, нести кару та благодать, тепер кас не може навіть дістатися до клятого єрусалиму. він стискає свій меч та сидить на ліжку — навіть сидіти вже важко. тіло джиммі новака без джиммі новака та ангельської сили непрактичне та неслухняне, тож кас бере виділені йому гроші та просить дівчину на першому поверсі дати йому "щось, що полегшить буття".

дін заходить до мотелю гойдаючись на ногах, а кас вже спить на підлозі. вінчестер сідає на його ліжко, торкається теплого плеча — пляшка з-під віскі сумно торохкотить та ховається під шафою. він тягне колишнього ангела до себе, та кастіель тільки щось виє йому в ноги, падаючи обличчям в килим.

— блядство, кас.

забити та лишити все як є — це рішення він приймає вже вкотре.

***

коли дін повертається з полювання пальці каса жовті від нікотину та вже два місяці як він живе у боббі — вінчестер втомився тягти його за собою.

_ти як дитина в пальто, кас._

_ти заважаєш._

_нічого не чіпай._

боббі, старий буркотливий боббі, вчить його грати за людськими правилами — полювати як людина, користуватися телефоном, транспортом, та криком пояснює, чому він не може просто вломитися та отримати що хоче. кастіелю здається, що й тут від нього втомлюються, що й звідси його попруть — і тоді він нап'ється та подохне поряд з дорогою. та боббі кожного дня дає йому пляшку пива ввечері, сильного стусана, та обговорює найближчі полювання, з якими касу треба розібратися ("так, самому, ні, доїдеш автобусом, просто дзвони, придурку"). його очі мутні та в них немає нічого, крім далечіні в сподіваннях вхопити наближення імпали.

дін не дзвонить, не пише — він розсипається дорогами америки та сльозами по брату. його не цікавлять вампіри, перевертні, вендіго, а куртка пропахла сіллю та сіркою — кас чіпляється за цю куртку і його обдає сморід пекла та відчаю. він хрипить діну в обличчя прокляття, трусить його як ганчірку, і дін нічого не має проти — каса хитає кораблем в шторм від пива. _поки він не згадує сема._

секунда — ніс палає болем, кров заливає губи. дін схожий зараз на пекельного пса, він б'є чітко, влучно, та безжально, з метою якщо не вбити, то змусити замовкнути. а каса несе — несе вперед так, ніби в нього крила та небесна армія за спиною, але там лише стомлений погляд боббі, який щось кричить. його крики зливаються з криками каса. вони з діном перетворюються на скривавлені шматки плоті за лічені хвилини — кас не хоче пам'ятати, що він сказав, бо в зелених очах стільки болю та безжальної люті, ніби кастіель особисто поклав йому голову сема на стіл до обіду.

боббі палить в небо тричі, перш ніж вони падають — дін на імпалу, тримаючись, а кас перед ним на коліна смиренно. колишній ангел хрипить та харкає кров'ю на ґрунт, вінчестер спльовує йому під руки як в могилу. боббі під'їжджає на своїй скрипучій колісні, щось намагається сказати, б'є діна в плече — зелені очі ріжуть каса до кісток, розкладаючи серед бруду.

під засуджуючі погляди він прикурює зім'яті цигарки, відчуває як дим пече легені, губи, викашлює його з червоними згустками. кас ще не знає, що відходити від бійки треба буде місяць, а діна, який сідає в імпалу та вже не ріже, не побачить стільки ж.

***

проходить набагато понад рік, коли вони вперше бачать люцифера. зграйка мисливців та аматорів перед плямою кришталево-білого костюма. дін проклинає, погрожує, кастіель чує, як вінчестер майже благає, та затуляє його собою. в очах архангела презирство — кас _розуміє_. від нього тхне алкоголем та цигарками, обличчя не видно за брудом та бородою, та сині очі світяться божим гнівом і кас вирве йому горлянку зубами, навіть не дивлячись, що це горлянка його колишнього друга. люцифер сміється. обличчя молодшого брата діна кривиться посмішкою, воно гидке та зловісне, а дін скавчить за його спиною й _о боже_ , були б в нього крила. хоча б для діна, сховати, вберегти, та все що є — власне тіло, і він кидається грудьми на диявола.

тоді помирає майже весь загін, і кас майже в їх складі. дін майже на краю, надії майже немає.

кастіель не молиться про порятунок. він не молиться більше взагалі та не дозволить собі цього ніколи — лише хрипіти під мерехтливим світлом лампи в укритті, вмираючи знову, поки кістки світу трощаться. хтось каже про "полегшити хлопцю участь", і все, що пам'ятає кас перед тим, як відключитися — гарчання діна та звук удару тіла об підлогу.

**_пекельний пес._ **

***

загрубілі пальці не здатні більше на ніжність — стискають бліді стегна до хрусту, і кас сподівається, що зараз йому дійсно зламають хребет. він кусає дінові губи, нанизує криваве намисто на язика, намагається відірвати волосся. йому б хотілося показати мисливцю інше, хотілося б з тремтінням торкатися засмаглої шкіри, зацілувати біль втрати та нагадати, кому вінчестер молився ночами — та колишній ангел лише вигинається на брудних простирадлах власної кімнати, накритий чужим тілом та задихаючись під гнітом тисячоліть. нічого божественного, нічого світлого — дві сліпі істоти в вогні пекла на землі. кас сміється п'яною істерикою в шию вінчестера.

мисливець відхиляється на рівень руки, затуляючи небо, якого не видно. кас тягнеться пальцями до бога, натикаючись на розбиті губи, та посміхається, а діна наче б'ють в обличчя — вигляд в нього саме такий. секунди, в яку вінчестер обережно торкався його волосся ніби не існувало зовсім — дін стискає його підборіддя, кусає за шию та вбиває кастіеля в скрипуче ліжко, поки той не може вдихнути.

вони лежать на одному ліжку рівно три хвилини — каса трясе, дін ховає обличчя в долоні. хочеться потягнутися пальцями, сказати, що кас сам дозволив, що дін не зробив нічого поганого, та чоловік жахається як тільки відчуває рух чужого тіла. він натягує джинси, хапає футболку, та навіть не дивиться — йде до дверей, чи то до жінки, чи то розв'язувати дуже важливі питання в містечку.

— безстрашний лідер тікає...

дін глючить перед очима, а потім звук тиші, такої, що чути власну кров. кас тягнеться до шухляди, бо не в змозі піднятися, і там якась баночка, якісь пігулки — чак сказав, що це може допомогти зняти біль при правильному дозуванні. те що треба.

кас хоче бути ангелом, кас хоче відчувати силу, відчувати себе корисним, кас хоче крила замість постійної сверблячки.

_кас не хоче бути собою._

він з подивом дивиться, як сірі пігулки стають вологими, та торкається власної щоки, розкриваючи рота в німому стогоні. найбільше після поту, голоду та відчуття температур кас не терпить людські сльози на ангельській благодаті.

***

йому здається, що вже все. кас дивиться з вишини на темну пляму на землі — самогубство то гріх, та в нього давно немає сил когось засуджувати, все йде на себе. світ перед очима блищить яскравістю кольорів, простягається до обрію полум'ям. в нього за спиною — крила, які здатні цей світ охопити та згорнути під пуховою ковдрою, і кас хоче цього. він впевнений, що хоче.

— що це за хрінь? — громом трощить небо голос вінчестера. кас обертається так повільно, аби не впасти _не туди_ , бо стикатися колінами об дах в його плани не входить. зловити баночку пігулок він не може, тож та весело стрибає з даху і стриматися не вхопити її важко.

— відповідай! — дін пливе до нього грозовою хмарою і світиться в нічній темряві.

— ангельська благодать, лідере.

і він майже не бреше, бо йому обіцяли райські палати. "не дарма ж вона так і називається, друже, ангельський пил" — кастіель ледве стримав жарт про братів, яких особисто перерізав мов собак заради людства.

_а це людство вибиває йому чергового зуба._

— та блять... — кас випльовує зуб на долоню та дивитися на діна з награним осудом. — міг би бути й ніжнішим.

— що ти твориш?

— та хіба не байдуже? — і шукає в зелених очах відповідей. господи, як давно вони не розмовляли, понад тиждень? вінчестер смикається від нього як від демона — обличчя шкіриться огидою та безсиллям. там стільки болю, що кас хоче до нього доторкнутися у спробі вилікувати, та він не здатний на це більше. рахує сузір'я веснянок, шрами не схованих рук, і намагається згадати, яка в нього мета, бо без цього ніяк.

яка мета, кастіель?

— чому? — і невже дійсно в цих лісах лишився закуток для каса посеред багаття помсти. діну наче не байдуже, він наче тягнеться вперед, готовий вхопити дурну людину за куртку.

 ** _— я кохаю тебе_**.

слова вилітають перш ніж він встигає подумати, і це навіть на краще — одразу мов легше дихати. дін виглядає, як побита собака, і хочеться крикнути прямісінько в обличчя, що від нього нічого не треба: визволення, відповіді, почуттів — кастіелю не треба ні-чо-го. не тому що йому байдуже, просто ніколи насправді не було. він тисне на перенісся, збирає слова до купи, хоче сказати так багато, а вилітає лише розбите хрипіння.

_— не роби цього, кас._

точно, мета. це завжди був дін вінчестер, і добре, кас не буде — та накази треба вточнювати.

***

того вечора щось було не так. кас все ще обдовбаний, як і завжди, дін — п'яний до нестями, бо він ніколи не торкається колишнього янгола в адекватному стані, та ось тоді, тоді він хапався обламаними нігтями за його ребра ніби хотів викорчувати з душу, побачити світло посеред пекла, торкнутися уявного бога. та від бога в кастіеля тільки ім'я. в нього паморочиться в голові, дін перед очима розпадається мертвими усмішками та сміхом, і він дозволяє собі. дозволяє обережно пройтися пальцями по підборіддю, дозволяє притиснутися стегнами, аби розчинитися та згадати, заради чого посадив себе до скону в м'ясну клітку. він зціловує в тихій істериці демонічну кров з чужої шкіри, яка осідає сіркою на зубах. бурмотить щось безглузде в вуха ("ми не в романтичній комедії" — сказав би дін в іншому житті), тягнеться долонями до праведника, втомленого та жорстокого. дін, _все ще його дін_ , затягує чоловіка до себе на коліна та намагається знайти крила на спині. пальці каса ідеально вписуються на відмітину чужого плеча, і на мить він відчуває — стогін століть, крики мертвих братів, божі обійми.

— кастіель... — звук власного імені (дін майже ніколи не називав його так) відбивається гуркотом дзвонів та церковним хором.

кастіель м'яко цілує заплющені очі, читає йому молитви енохіанською, та дін засинає під ним, поки кас дарує йому свої сльози в шию. того вечора щось не так, але вони ніколи про ще не згадують.

***

людям, які вбачають у касі пророка та дійсно ангела хочеться промити очі, і бажано спиртом — так він думає, читаючи чергову мантру зі старого телешоу про йогу, та людям тут все ще потрібен бог, і кас, в принципі, не проти послугувати заради “високої мети” ще трохи.

він може і бовдур, але не дурень, і останній день на землі не хоче проводити сам — досить того, що він самотній. йому не треба розмовляти з безстрашним лідером аби бачити, що він вже все вирішив. кас змирився, йому просто треба ще трохи часу, а людям все ще потрібна уявна сила, яка їх, звичайно, любить та захистить. трохи більше чистої крові в організмі, і він би вкотре цьому дивувався — як люди під час власного похорону знаходять час замолити місце в раю.

_мерці моляться мертвому богу на мертвій землі._

кастіель ледве усміхається від чорних думок та окидає примруженим оком кімнату. він знає тут всіх жінок, кожна приходила йому сповідатися, і якби було куди падати — каса б вже розчавило всіма його гріхами, починаючи від блядства та завершуючи чисельними вбивствами. мантри ще половина, коли зліва тінь затуляє світло, і колишній ангел впізнав би її навіть сліпим, та від цього легше не стає, бо нічого доброго безстрашний лідер за собою давно не несе.

кас розганяє жінок, каже щось про оргію — достатньо гучно та чітко, і не квапиться подивитися на гостя. він втомився. їх командир більше не приходить просто так, не до його житла, тож це завжди якийсь концентрований пиздець, ніби в каса все ще є те кляте чарівне моджо та хоч якісь можливості. якби були — він би полагодив зламане, хоча б на клейку стрічку.

йому не треба секунди — він бачить, що це не дін це до того, як дивиться йому очі. ці секунди йдуть на те, аби перевести подих і розім'яти зжате серце. дін, скоріш за все з минулого, дивиться на нього збентежено, вдивляється у виснажене обличчя, та в нього так багато запитань, так багато емоцій — кас вбирає їх в себе під час короткої розмови — нерозуміння, обурення, хвилювання, щирість навіть в коливанні вій. розчарування. миттєве, блискавичне, примарне, та касу вистачить, аби розірвати губи в кривій посмішці з гірким присмаком.

через десять хвилин після того, як цей дін йде, кас витурює з приміщення всіх зайвих та без сил падає на вологе від тіл ліжко — він планує провалятися без тями до самого ранку. та коли кастіель потрібен своєму діну то все одно встає, ледве доходить до головного корпусу, аби чути тихе шепотіння за спиною, відчувати прямий та холодний погляд одних очей та нервовий — інших. такі різні однакові очі. дін з минулого, який подобається касу, видовбує на його потилиці “отак просто погодишся з цим планом?”.

отак просто — колись він думав, як виживати без діна, та вмерти за нього багато розуму не треба.

і йде собі доживати останній день на землі тихо сидячи на стільці (хтось кидає уїдливе “пішов на блядки?”, та кастіель вже не пам'ятає імен і кому він відповів “тебе не запрошено” також не знає).

***

коли вночі старі дошки скиглять під важкими чоботами, кас прикидається якщо не мертвим, то хоча б сплячим. світ потроху тьмяніє, пекельні пащі вишкіряються на нього з кутів, а лопатки сверблять наче під тисячами мурах замість пір'я. цю тінь кас впізнає навіть сліпим — дін стоїть у дверей та нерішуче дивиться на його спину. свербіння під його поглядом відступає і кас може дихати трохи легше, аби краще прикидатися. якщо цей дін ще раз спитає, що з ним сталося, то вже перестане йому так подобатися та ризикує отримати в носа.

— кас? — колишній янгол перестає дихати зовсім, навіть поворухнутися страшно. дерево скиглить гучніше і касу хочеться підспівувати. він готовий не бити того діна та відповісти на всі його питання за умови, що це все наркоманські глюки. — спиш…

не спить, і дін знає це, але удає, що вірить незграбній брехні.

_— мені так шкода, кас._

о сили небесні, тільки не це. безстрашний лідер схиляє голову перед ним, сідає навпочіпки, сповиває запахом крові та металу, і кастіель тягнеться до його гарячої долоні кожним з хребців. він загорнеться в сморід апокаліпсису як вуковдру, якщо тримати її будуть ці руки. дін проводить по його спині самими кінчиками пальців, а каса оперують на серці без наркозу — і краще б він взагалі не приходив, якщо все, що в нього є це жаль.

_— якби я міг все змінити._

і це занадто. в діна завжди все — якби, та він ширявся від каса між тіней впродовж останніх місяців, а тепер йому шкода, тепер він хоче все змінити, бо кас завтра піде на м’ясо, й це його, діна, воля, з якою не виникло навіть думки сперечатися. він смикається від пальців і його, здається, починає трусити від пронизливого холоду.

— пішов геть, — це звучить гірше, ніж повинно було (кас не впевнений, як саме повинно), і йому стає в горлянці вчорашній обід. та, звичайно, коли дін вінчестер слухав хоч когось. він спирається на ліжко, аби сховати обличчя в руках.

— я так втомився.

кастіель мовчить. мовчить майже з нескінченну хвилину, а потім повертається аби не загубити залишки почуттів.

це їх останній день на землі, він може собі дозволити. і дозволяє лише вдруге в житті — знову простягнути долоню, покрасти на чужу потилицю, та заритися пальцями в сухе волосся з присмаком пекучого сонця. дін смиренний наче на сповіді, затиснутий між стіною та ліжком. касу так хочеться, аби він ще хоч раз усміхнувся, навіть якщо не йому — та хоча б комусь. касу хочеться рахувати веснянки, касу хочеться провести губами по власному сліду на міцному плечі. але те, чого він хоче найбільше, кас отримати не може. вінчестер сидить коло нього, здається, всі ті місяці, які не розмовляв в сторону колишнього ангела, перш ніж підняти на нього очі. кас не бачить нічого, крім всеосяжної втоми, навіть люті там немає. дін м'яко охоплює його долоню, проводить по загрубілій від зброї шкірі.

— я виправлю все, — він обіцяє і кас знає, що дін дотримує слово, та це випадок, який просто підтверджує правило. один на мільйон. він не впорався, підвів людство, брата, а кас підвів його, і вони всі упаковуються в дорогу на той світ.

_ця думка вибиває з кастіеля душу._

— не виправиш, — голос скрипучий через ком, скроні розпирає зсередини. - ти нічого не виправиш. кольт не спрацює.

— я знаю, — усмішка. — я б хотів зробити інакше.

це не просто місія — це творіння хворого розуму на основі світової катастрофи. це капітуляція. кас стискає його пальці до хрусту і підповзає до чоловіка всім тілом, аби розвести ноги та дивитися на діна згори.

— ти… — він не може зібрати себе в ціле, а дін тикається йому носом у стегно. - ти такий сучий син, дін.

— так.

— зараз ти не виправиш нічого коштом мінулого.

— так.

— _поцілуй мене._

дін підводить на його погляд і кас би заридав, завив би йому так, щоб ліс у очах здригнувся та впав, та в нього немає на це сил. вінчестер тягнеться договори без питань. кастіель торкається пальцями його обличчя з обережністю святого до ікона, підтримує. він дивиться на сухі губи, які цілували інших людей, які вигризали з нього душу - змінює маршрут і тягне губи до високого чола, притискаючись у відчайдушній спробі прочитати думки. безстрашний лідер нервово дихає його кудись у ключиці. пальці стискають штани до тріску. кас відсторонюється.

він порушує слово знов — і молить отця, аби дурний дін вінчестер послухав його хоч раз в житті та пішов. кас не хоче митися слізьми в останньому спогаді про себе. з нього жахлива людина.

— а тепер реально вали звідси, — кас присвоюється лобом до місця своєї цілунки і все ще молитися. — _будь ласка._

і можливо сьогодні його вперше почули.

***

— що з тобою сталось, кас?

— всього лише життя.


End file.
